Time and Space
by DigiDragon
Summary: This is my sequal to the Cell Saga. I will continue but only if people give me good reviews. Ch.2 uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

Time and Space  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
This is something I came up when I was reading  
Greek mytoligy and I thought,"Hey wouldn't this be cool if it happened in the DBZ Timeline. Well lets find out.  
  
Prolouge  
  
I couldn't believe it Son Gohan had gone into SSJ2 form after I killed Andriod #16. His power is incredable. Blow after blow he destroys my children and approaches me while he gives the Senzu Beans to Trunks.  
  
He rushes to me and then appears above me. I jump up to reach him, he does a spin-kick at me but I aviod it. I try to punch him but he aviods them all so I try to kick him but he blocks it and then tries to attack me but I dodge them and soon our fists and kicks are colliding with each other. He jumps down to where the humans are and I try to punch him but he teleports himself and the humans to a peak and then hovers himself in front of me. I try to attack him but he jumps and I do the same and try to attack him all the way to the groung but he teleports and my fist collides with a mountain. I see that he is above me and then appears in my face my body errupts with anger so I decide to tell him that I am not even using my full power yet but he just stands there like he isn't scared at all. "Can he really beat me or is he just being overconfident. Oh well there is only one was to find out."  
  
I power up to my maxium but he is still standing there unfrightned so I decide to test my power by giving him a blow to the face but he just opens his eyes and stands there. I try to attack him again but he attacks first and gives me a punch to my stomach and then another to my chin. I feel so weak how can I be defeated by just two attacks? I am so angry I try to kick him but he grabs my leg and kicks me in the face. I try everything to kill him the Destructo Disk, Special Beam Cannon, and even the mighty Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave but he deflected them all and left me seriously injured. I regenerate my limbs and pump up my muscles to the max and I try to attack him but he aviods my punches because I was so strong anger clouded my mind because I sacrificed speed for strenght. He kicks me in the face and then another to my gut causing me to spit out Andriod #18 and transforming to my forth form. In my weakend state I couldn't attack him and he hit me in the stomach. Then he made me fall down a valley so I flew back up and he kicked me in the face. I was so scared I had to use my lest resort to Self Destruct. He fell to his knees because he knew he couldn't do anything but his father came and teleported me to King Kai's Planet and I exploded there but my core still remained intact.  
  
I start to regenerate myself and teleport to Earth and kill Trunks and injured one of Gohan's arms because he protected Vegeta. I realease the Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave again but his father's spirt comes and gives him inspiration so he could create his own attack. He made the Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave and our attacks collided. His freinds try to attack me but I blow them all away but when Vegeta attacked me Gohan used his full power and almost destroyed me but at the last moment I teleported my self to the place where the Time Machine was held and I had only one thought in my mind,"KILL SON GOHAN." 


	2. Time Travel to History

Time and Space  
Ch.2 Time Travel to History  
  
Sorry for the long delay but due to homework, school, and basketball I hardly have time to write except  
on the weekends so this is for all the fans who were waiting for this next chapter.  
  
"This a very large contraption, but of course nothing I can not handle." Cell said while looking at the large time machine.  
  
"Now it is time to inate my plan, computer activate."  
  
"Computer activated what is your request," said the large time machine.  
  
"Set a destination to at least 11 years in the past." he said with a huge outburst.  
  
Suddenly the time machine dissapeared. Cell was riding inside it looking at everything in the past. Of course  
he had seen it all before when he went in the past after he killed Trunks but this time he was going further   
in the past and soon he would reach his destination.  
  
"Destination reached please put in a hundred unibucks (is this right?) to have a return flight," said the time machine.  
  
"Feh," said Cell he really didn't care for anyone or anything espically machines anyways he just put it back into the capsule  
and searched around. Everything was diffrent small cities, no annoying Mr. Satan, (hey in my opinion he sucks   
sorry Mr. Satan lovers) no Z Warriors, (at least no strong ones) and espically no Super Saiyans.  
  
"Now it is time to look for Son Goku, and his pahfetic family but first it is time to have some fun," with saying that 7 Cell Jrs. came out.  
  
"Now my children this time there won't be and SSJ2 Son Gohan to destroy you now go and destroy as much as you like."  
  
With saying that the 7 Cell Jr's lept out and started to blow up everything.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Present Time  
  
"Son Gohan you are amazing just like your father," said Yamcha.  
  
"Yah," included Tien.  
  
"Enough of the talk we have to go get the dragonballs to revive Trunks and all of the other victims killed by Cell."  
  
"Okay lets go."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
At Kami's Tower (now Dende's tower)  
  
"Hey guys congratulations you won," said the small namek.  
  
"Where is Son Goku?" said Mr. Popo.  
  
"Sorry he didn't make it he died sacrificing himself to save the world."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
  
"That is okay anyways where are all the dragonballs."  
  
"There all over here are you ready to make your wish?"  
  
"Yes we are so summon the dragon."  
  
"Enternal Dragon we summon you."  
  
Suddenly the dragonballs started to glow and soon the dragon appeared.  
  
"Who has summoned me?" said the dragon.  
  
"We have summoned you."  
  
"Then speak your wish."  
  
"Our first wish is to bring back all of Cell's victims."  
  
"I can only bring back those in this time line not any others."  
  
"What is he talking about?"  
  
"I dunno maybe he is talking about Trunk' time line."  
  
Suddenly Trunks gets up.  
  
"Trunks your awake ya!"  
  
"Ya I'm fine congratulations Gohan you defeated Cell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I am getting inpatient say your second wish."  
  
(And so fourth what happens is what you saw on the television. I am to lazy to write stuff like this.)  
  
"Okay everyone bye." (hey they are going to leave)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
When Trunks reaches Capsule Corp  
  
Trunks yells out, "Mom"  
  
"Oh hi son your back but did you have to scream that loud.?"  
  
"Sorry but this is an emergency where is the time machine did you do something with it?"  
  
"No I don't think anyone touched it beside this room is put under security so lets check the tapes."  
  
They look at the tapes and see someone using the Time Machine.  
  
"Mom who is that?"  
  
"I don't know lets find out. Computer Digital Enhancer by 50."  
  
They soon see who it is and gasp.  
  
"It is Cell but how? I thought Son Gohan killed him."  
  
"Yah so did Son Goku but then he used the," his voice soon started to mumur.  
  
"He used Son Goku's Instant Teleportation technique."  
  
"That is not good he probably used it to transport here to use the time machine but for what reason?"  
  
"To kill Son Gohan."  
  
"What."  
  
"Yes he knows that no one is stronger than him except Son Gohan so he probably went into the past to kill Son Gohan."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Trunks wait here I'll call the others."  
  
"No mom don't I will go and follow Cell besides I'm the only one who is use to it."  
  
"I guess your right but just stay alive son."  
  
"I will."  
  
With that the Time Machine teleported.  
************************************************************************************  
  
In the past  
  
"Ugg what disgusting humans," he said while he chopped one from head to toe.  
  
"Enough playing around I have to find Son Goku but how? I wish I had all the information right now just as #16."  
  
"Huh thats it."  
  
"What is it dad," said the lead Cell Jrs.  
  
"#16 has all of his information but I can find out the person that created him to answer me"  
  
"Einstine?"  
  
"No you idiot Dr.Gero now come on we are going to take a trip.?  
**************************************************************************************  
  
In Dr.Gero's Lab  
  
"Are you going to type your life away?" said none other than #17 himself.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No way old man now lets kill him #18."  
  
Dr.Gero is about to stand back and die by his creations but suddenly someone comes into his labotory.  
  
"Hello doctor and also I see you've activate Andriod #17 and #18."  
  
"Who ever you are you better get out of here or I'll destroy you."  
  
"Oh such humilating talk by such lower class models I have no use for you." He blasts them both away.  
  
"Thank You but who are you and how are you so powerful." said Dr.Gero.  
  
"I am your ultimate andriod Cell."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Cell tells him all that happened and why he came here.  
  
"Ah so I see you want information on Son Goku so you can kill him."  
  
"Yes I do so can you help me?"  
  
"Yes I can input the information into your data banks just follow me."  
  
After the input.  
  
"Yes now I have all the information about Son Goku and I don't need you anymore old man." He blasted Dr.Gero away.  
  
"Now to go and kill Son Gohan before he is ever born."  
  
What will happen now will Cell kill Son Gohan first or will Trunks come and stop him or die trying anyways just read the next chapter.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Give me some good reviews and I will continue.  
  
DigiDragon signing off.  



End file.
